Eagle in Middle Earth
by Eagle Took
Summary: This is a 'i'm in ME' theme. this is going to be kinda like the books and the movies but it changes. I become one of the Fellowship members and become friends with Merry and Pippin. I don't own LOTR or it's chars. they belong to J.R.R Tolken. RR
1. What the? I'm in Middle Earth?

Their and back again: a teen's tale.

Alicia Wolcott

Some say that, their was no Middle Earth, that it was just a fictional place, and in the movies that it was New Zealand, well people are wrong, I know that deep in space there is a Middle Earth. It was the year of 2005, two years after they did LOTR, I was sixteen, and I still morning over thy friend in PA, Bree, who moved their two years ago, but we still e-mail and IM, but it's not the same, and I still need to see her again. I looked at the clouds and at Moon Dancer, my horse, I ride her bareback, she is four years old, ''I wish Bree, could see ya, baby.'' I said, while petting her on the neck. Then I saw a metor go by, it's funny, they don't go around for a hundred years from now, I saw a blight/blue while, I jumped off of Moon Dancer and ran towards the light, their was a strange tube of light in the air, as I was running, I got caught in the vortex as well, I found my self in space, going by, I guess I was going in the speed of light or something, as it ended, I landed hard on ground, I looked up, I found my self not on Earth anymore, I somehow knew where I was, the air was clean not hazy, and the weather, it was hot but not so hot where you start so sweet in a heart beat, and you feel the rays of the sun, I knew just then, that I was not in Earth any more, I was in Middle Earth, but how I knew was strange.

I got up and rubbed my head then I saw something on my left side a sword handle I grabbed the handle and pulled it out. My eyes went wide when I held the sword in the air. It was about 5ft a Token symbol near the handle written in elf on the blade itself was ''Alicia and Breanne, friends till the end.'' On the handle it's self was small dragons. ''strange, how did I get this wicked sword?'' I said to myself. I shrugged and put it back, then I heard an Eagle cry and a huge shadow over me I looked up and I saw a huge Eagle. The Eagle then landed on the ground and walked up to me its black eyes looking at my blue/greenish ones. The Eagle then looked at my eyes ''Hello Alicia, daughter of Sandra and Richard Wolcott I'm your sprit guide, I'm here to give you gifts that will benefit your quest with the Fellowship. He then from his wing pulled out an arrow it was a little bigger then me, and a quiver of arrows at the end of the arrows were Eagle feathers. ''Those arrows when in flight will sound like my cry. The next of the gifts you will find out in time, and lastly you have a power of the earth: fire, ice, water, lighting, earth, and the rare power Holy.'' He then jumped up and got into a hover my short hair and my black pogo flew inn the wind from his mighty wings. ''Good luck my child I'll be watching over you.'' Then he flew off into the distance. I looked until The Eagle was out of my range of sight. 'I wish I had a horse to ride.' I told my self. Then walked towards Rivendell I didn't know how far it is so I walked. At night I set camp, I hated hunting but I had to. I killed a small animal and cooked it with my fire I didn't know how to cook but I just ate the meat. The next day something happened that I didn't want to happen, six Orcs came to camp I got my bow and arrow ready I aimed at the Orc and shot when the arrow was free it sounded like an Eagle cry I then pulled out my sword it glowed a lightest-blue my guess was that this sword was made from the Elves. I killed the other Orcs. I wiped sweet off my brow. 'Wow, I'm good.' I said to myself. As I got close to Rivendell I clasped on the ground. When I woke up I was in a huge room I could hear the waterfall outside the birds singing my bed was confey, I looked to my right my clothes was folded neatly and my weapons were next to my clothes. I looked on my neck I still have my necklaces: my sword with a dragon and a cobra on the handle, my golden heart that I have a picture of Breanne. I looked towards the window again I saw The Eagle on the sill. ''Hello my Child, one thing I forgot.'' He flew towards me: his wings were so quit that you could hear a pin drop. The Eagle landed at the foot of my bed. ''I'll give you the power of healing.'' He flapped his wings towards me I felt a magic running thro me. ''With the power of healing you will help the Fellowship when one of them has a wound but, it will only heal a little when you use it more it'll get stronger and have more effect on the wound. Take care of the hobbits they will need you.'' He hovered again ''I must go now, good bye and good luck, rember I'll be watching over you.'' He then flew out the window.


	2. The Meeting of Merry and Pippin

Eagle in Middle Earth  
I DON'T own any LOTR chars...i do own Eagle  
  
The Meeting of Merry and Pippin  
  
I got out of the bed and went to the window, i saw the movie ten thousand times same as the book but seeing Revendell in person was jawdroping I throught i died and this is heven. The waterfalls were so pritty i could hear the birds singing. ''wow,'' i said to my self breathing in the air. ''I love this place.''  
I closed my eyes I wished I had a drawing pad so that I can draw outside or paint it. ''Ah, I see you are wake.'' I heard a voise. I turned around and saw the lord of Rivendell himself..


End file.
